A True Father Figure, for a Special Little Girl
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When a 7-year-old girl gets hurt at school because she suffers from Autism, Optimus Prime steps in to help, and gets rewarded with something very special. Rated T for violence, hurtful words, and language. Cover art done by BBPRIMEFAN101 as a request.


**(Okay guys and girls, here is a very special story for everybody. I will tell you why it is at the end of the story in my Authors Note. Rated T for violence, and for very graphic insults and language. Samantha Mary Jones belongs to me as well as her mother, Janet Jones. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Spike and Sparkplug Witwicky belong to Hasbro.)**

* * *

**A True Father Figure, for a Very Special Girl**

* * *

The sun glowed and burned with gentle hues of yellow and orange, as it slowly set down the mountains of the desert valley. Hidden away in the valley was the Ark, headquarters of the Autobots, a race of living and thinking robotic organisms led by Optimus Prime. For over several years the Autobots have called Earth their new home, protecting it from the evil clutches of Megatron, lord of the Decepticons. Everyday the Autobots fought off the Decepticons, who threatened to take all of Earths resources as well as protect the lives of their Earth friends, Spike and Sparkplug Witwicky, a father and son team who helped out with their friends everyday.

But they were not the only human companions. About a month ago, Spike's aunt, Janet Jones, came along with her little 7-year-old girl named Samantha. They had come to live with Spike and Sparkplug at the Ark because Janet's husband, who served in the army, was killed in battle and they had been through a very bad bankruptcy and had lost their house. Sparkplug said that he and his son and the Autobots would be glad to have them live at the base and would everything they could to help them. Now there was something about Samantha that some people didn't know about. She was diagnosed with Autism, a mental disorder that makes it hard for her to focus and communicate, but she only had a small amount of it for she could speak and think, but when ever she was alone and feeling bored, she would often speak to herself by reciting lines from movies and stories she memorized. However, she would stop when she saw that she was being watched and would run off in embarrassment. But despite this her mother admired her daughter's acting skills because of her amazing memorizations. She was okay with that, but was very nervous about performing in front of a crowd, even if it was her family.

* * *

Now, on this day, Samantha had asked Bumblebee to take her to an area of the Arks territory, because she needed to have some time to herself. She didn't say why but just said that she needed to calm herself down. The place they were at was an area with a small pond and bits of grass and flowers. Samantha had liked this spot since it had some vegetation and was peaceful. As she got out, Samantha ran to the pond and sat herself down, not saying a word, and not moving. Bumblebee was a little concerned and decided to inform Optimus.

As this was going on, Janet was speaking with Sparkplug about what went on during the day, when Optimus came in and noticed Janet's voice. It sounded very upset and heartbroken. Curious as well as concerned, Optimus asked. "Mrs. Jones, pardon my intrusion but is there something wrong?"

"You didn't interrupt, in fact I was looking for you." Janet spoke.

"She needs you to speak with Samantha." Sparkplug spoke as he told him that Bumblebee had taken her to her special place, which was the area that she often went to calm down.

"Has something happened to the girl?" Optimus asked, kneeling on one knee and to show his concern.

"Something awful happened at school today. A student...He...Oh, I just can't." Janet tried to speak but felt heavy tears and covered her face.

"I am sorry if I pushed a little too far." Optimus apologized.

"It's alright, big guy. I'll take care of her. It's Samantha that needs help." Sparkplug went to Janet and held her close, as he looked up at Optimus. The Prime nodded in understanding as he transformed into his Peterbilt vehicle mode, and drove to where Bumblebee was, and as he did he received a com link from the scout.

"-Optimus Prime, it is me. Bumblebee. I may need some help.-"

"-I'll be there soon.-"

* * *

Arriving at the destination, Optimus Prime transformed to his robot mode, and found Bumblebee in his vehicle mode.

"You are dismissed, Bumblebee. I'll take care of her." Optimus calmy spoke as Bumblebee accepted the order and drove back to the base.

Optimus Prime approached the little girl carefully so as to not startle her and she turned around to see him kneeling on one knee. "Samantha, you mother has asked me to speak with you. Would you please tell me why you have chosen to come here alone?" He asked quietly, trying to sound gentle.

Samantha had small tears in her eyes as she talked. "Well, I don't want to talk about it. You don't even want to know what's going on." She sniffled, as she held her legs to her chest, starting to cry softly.

Optimus saw this and softly placed a blue hand behind her back and began caressing it, calming her down. Feeling the hand behind her, Samantha turned around and saw Optimus retract his face mask, revealing his face and lips. "Samantha, please tell me what is wrong. I can not help you if you don't tell me why you are upset." Optimus cooed.

Sighing, Samantha spoke. "Well, today at school I was on my way to my math class, when this boy came up to me. He was big, tall, and had red hair. He said 'Hey, freak. Why are you here?'. I told him that I had to get to my class but he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall. We were the only ones out in the hallway, so no one came to help. He then said 'Don't walk away, you dumb creep. Get out of this school, and take your Autistic disease with you.' I was surprised that he said something negative about my disability, that I told him to just shut up and leave me alone. He then banged me against the wall and said 'Shut the hell up, you retard. You need to kill yourself. The whole world will be better off with no retards like you.' And with that, he punched my face and slammed me to the ground, kicking me. I was screaming and crying. I tried to get away but he grabbed me by my hair and slammed my face to the floor, making my nose bleed. 'Die, you freak! Die! Die like all the freaks!', was all he said before he was grabbed by the teachers who came out to see what was going on."

After she stopped she then began to cry hard. "Why did he try to kill me? I never did anything wrong to him. Why should I and others like me die for the better of others? There is nothing wrong with me." Ally sobbed.

Optimus Prime, after listening to the story, was shocked at what he heard. A child trying to kill another child, but not just a child but one that is suffering from Autism. He had to try his hardest from not exploding with anger, because it disgusted him that the boy would do such a thing to Samantha, and call her those names. He did manage to control his anger as he then carefully picked up Samantha and placed her against his massive chest plate, the little girl still crying.

"Samantha, I wish I knew why that boy would do those terrible things to you, nor do I see why others wish for others with disabilities to end their lives because of their disability." Optimus cooed, patting her back.

"Maybe he is right. Maybe I should die." Ally whispered, but Optimus heard what she said and brought her to his face plate. He had a stern look on his face plate.

"Samantha Mary Jones, I can not believe you have said those words right in front of me. I do not know the reason why that boy decided to hurt you, because of your disability, or why many others are treated the same as you. But I want you to know that just because you have Autism, it does not make it as an excuse to stereotype you as being unintelligent, or uncivilized. It does not matter if you have Autism, ADHD, Asperger Syndrome, or Down Syndrome, you should never, ever listen to people who believe that people with disabilities are not people. Ever since you came to live with us, I have seen that you are a very smart, talented, and caring little girl. Even though you have Autism, something from that has given you an amazing memory, and wonderful acting skills. I can see you as a great actress when you grow up, and no one will even know you have Autism. You see, Autism is not a disease, it is a gift, a gift that makes you special and the people you know love you because of that. And it is true that some people do not see it that way, but we can try to show them the positive aspects of being Autistic, but there are those who are not so willing to understand. That boy never had the right to discriminate you or hurt you, it was all because he didn't understand you. Now, what has happened to that boy?" He spoke and she said to him that he was expelled.

"Well, that will serve him punishment for not knowing about you and your gift. There are positive aspects of being Autistic; you have a big imagination, a great memory, you can learn other things and understand them better than others, and you have a chance of proving to those who done you wrong, that you can live a great and happy life. I never want you to listen to others like that boy again, nor do I wish for you to take your life, because I believe you can change their opinions and that you can live a great life."

Optimus then gently kissed Samantha's forehead and smiled. "And do not worry, little one. If something like that happens again, you can come to me and I will help. All of the Autobots will help you. Because you are more than a human ally, you are family."

"Do you really mean it?" Samantha asked, touched by his words.

"I really mean it, right from the bottom of my spark." Prime smiled and the girl hugged him and he returned the loving embrace. Optimus then heard Samantha crying again. "What is it, Samantha?"

"You sound just like my dad, before he died. He always spoke to me that way. He loved me more than anything." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but she had a soft smile. She then looked away, pondering, and she looked back up at him. "Optimus Prime?" She asked in a quiet, cute voice.

"Yes, Samantha?"

"May I call you 'Dad'?"She asked him, a little nervous about her question.

Optimus was silent for a second but he smiled. "I would be honored to be called your father." He then brought Ally to his face so that she could wrap her arms around his face plate, hugging him.

For a while they stood like that until Optimus cleared his throat. "Well, why don't we return to the base. Your mother must be wondering about what is keeping us." He said as he placed Samantha on his shoulder and proceeded to walk back when he felt two small hands pulling on his antennae.

"Wait, stop!" Samantha suddenly shouted, and the Autobot leader stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"What is it, little one?" He asked.

"Can I tell you something?" She said, shyly.

Optimus lifted her from his shoulder and held her in front of him. "Of course. You may tell me anything." He told her.

Samantha scratched her head nervously before she said to him. "Well, whenever my dad and I finished a conversation on days like this, he would tickle me. It makes me feel better. Would you...Uh...tickle me?" She asked hesitantly.

Optimus understood what she ment and nodded. "I will. Just lay yourself down and I'll start at where you like me to tickle you."

Samantha did as she was told and lay down in the palm of his hand and to his surprise she unbuttoned her overalls and pulled up her white shirt a little bit, exposing her little stomach. "I like being tickled here." She smiled and waited, closing her eyes.

Optimus chuckled at this. "Very well. Just tell me when to stop and I will." And as he said that, he used a fore digit and gently poked her stomach, making Samantha squeak. Nodding, he proceeded to wiggling his big digit into her tummy.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That tickles! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Samantha giggled, enjoying the ticklish feeling spreading through her body, twitching and squirming around playfully. Optimus couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! I have your tummy." He cooed as he wiggled his digit faster and Samantha laughed harder.

"Okay! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That's enough!" She giggled and Optimus complied, and the little girl took a deep breath and lay flat in Prime's hand and buttoned up her overalls. Seeing she was better, Optimus held her close to his chest plate and walked back to the base. Samantha then fell asleep during the walk back, but she did not have to worry. For she had a new father, a father that cared about her, and a father that would protect her. She truly was a very special girl, for it wasn't everyday that an Autobot would become a father to a very special little human girl.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Now, this is a very special story to me. Why? Because I too, like my OC Samantha, suffer from Autism. Now there are people out there who think that Autism is the same as being Retarded. Well, this is not true. As far as I know, being Autistic does have its ups and downs, but what really matters is that people should treat others with disabilities with respect. Even though some people with Autism can not express themselves physically or audibly, they can still feel on the inside. Even though I am Autistic, I have a great passion for animals, I love to write , and I have great friends here who care about me, no matter if I have a disability. Never listen to those who enjoy making you feel bad because you have a mental or physical disability, for there are others right behind you, ready to back you up and encourage you to live happily, and safe. This is Sparkling Lover, and I hope you love this story, because I put all my heart and soul into this story.)**


End file.
